One Last Moment
by SG1Bauer
Summary: SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS!  Lupin and Tonks get one final moment together.


**A/N: I was sad that Remus's and Tonks's deaths weren't explained so I thought I'd do just that. This is my first HP fic. Hope you enjoy and please, please, please review and let me know what you think!**

**One Last Moment**

Dust and debris floated through the air as Nymphadora Tonks chased after Aberforth, desperate to discover the whereabouts of her husband. "Aberforth!" she yelled at the top of her voice as she drew closer to the older man. He slowly turned around upon hearing his named bellowed down the hall and gazed at Tonks, his eyebrows raised in question.

When she had finally caught up to him Tonks asked, "Where did u see Remus dueling Dolohov?"

"Down by the main entrance hall," he said exasperated. What did everyone think he was, an information desk?

As soon as the words were out of the barman's mouth, Tonks sprinted back up the corridor and down a flight of stairs towards her destination. Upon reaching the bottom (miraculously without tripping and falling on her face, she had been running so fast) she looked to her left, and relief and happiness washed over as she saw Remus sprinting around the nearest corner.

"Remus!" Tonks call out.

Looking back over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't been followed, Lupin only noticed his wife standing there upon hearing her call out his name. When he finally turned his head around, his eyes caught hers as she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He gladly returned her warm embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist before once again gazing down into her sparkling eyes.

"Tonks," he addressed her gently, though a hint of surprise and worry laced his voice. Pulling her with him back into a crevice in the wall to avoid being spotted, he continued, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back home."

"Teddy's fine, I left him with my mother," she explained.

"Well, that's good, but he's not the only one I'm worried about," Remus replied, Tonks catching the flash of concern and worry in her husband's eyes.

"I couldn't sit at home, not knowing whether you were alive or not," she said, her eyes starting to water at the thought of losing him.

"Nymphadora, you shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous."

"Remus we've both been in this from the beginning, fighting for a cause, to ensure that our son grows up in a better world. Besides," she continued as a smile crept onto her face, "it's not fair you guys get to have all the fun and I miss out on the action."

Remus chuckled at her words and smiled in return, "You always were stubborn." Tonks only smiled brighter at him as he continued, "And I love you so much."

A lone tear finally managed to escape her watering eyes and slid down her cheek as she replied, "I love you too, Remus."

Remus slowly reached up to cup her face and wipe away her tear with his thumb before leaning down and capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. Feeling his lips upon hers, Tonks tightened her hold on him as Remus deepened the kiss. As Tonks fell further in her lover's embrace, she could feel the castle, the battle, the world, all disappearing from around her. All that existed was that moment and while they were wrapped up in their kiss, no magic or spell could break that moment.

As Remus pulled back from his wife, he tangled one hand in her glossy pink hair and gently rested his forehead against hers.

But the happiness that the couple had lived in for the last few minutes could not last and they failed to notice a dark figure slowly approach them, wand raised. As it came to a stop in front of them, Remus tightened his grip on Tonk's waist and looked up into the hairy face of Fenrir Greyback.

"You know, Remus, I really do hate to ruin such a tender moment," he snarled, "but I must insist. Now, step away from the pretty lady."

Remus did not move and continued stare down his longtime enemy.

"Now!" snarled Greyback more fiercely, but his tone immediately softened. "Back away Remus and I promise I won't kill her."

Remus knew that Greyback was not one to keep his word, but the threat to Tonk's life was more than enough incentive for him to take the chance. He slowly loosened his grip on his wife and moved to stand beside her. He hoped it was far enough to satisfy Greyback but he was still close enough to protect her.

"There, you satisfied? Now let her go!" Remus ordered.

"You misunderstood me Remus. I said I wouldn't kill her; perhaps I shall subject her to the same fate as you. I'm sure she'd be happier as a werewolf," he replied with an evil smirk.

"NO!!" Remus shouted. "Don't you dare! That's a fate worse than death!"

"Than death it shall be! _Avada Kedavra!_" Greyback exclaimed as a green bolt shot out of his wand and hit Tonks square in the chest before Remus had the chance to dive in front of her. Remus caught her frail body and sank to the floor, cradling his wife in his arms. Tears began to fill his eyes as he kissed her forehead and turned to look up at Greyback; the will to fight drained from his body.

"I've won again, Remus. You had no chance when I first turned you into a werewolf and now, you still have failed to defeat me."

"You're wrong Greyback," Remus said confidently. He knew that he could not live without Tonks and that Greyback would indeed win if he managed to separate them from each other. "I've beat you," he declared with a smile.

Greyback threw his head back and roared an evil laugh, "That's what you think Remus. _Avada Kedavra!_" After another green bolt flew from Greyback's wand, Remus's limp body fell over Tonk's and he was finally able to join his wife for eternity.

**The End**


End file.
